


Your love is my turning page.

by calimaslinson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Death, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, amber is gonna murder me, im so sorry, rayber, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calimaslinson/pseuds/calimaslinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Amber are married, and Amber is very pregnant. Her water breaks one night and she delivers the baby.. with a few problems along the way. </p>
<p>CAN BE TRIGGERING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your love is my turning page.

Ray's arm drapes over Amber's protruding baby belly as he presses his slender body up against her own from behind, nuzzling his face into the back of her neck as he presses tender little kisses to her silk skin. He inhales the familiar scent that is only her, a smile curving up onto the corners of his thin lips as the baby kicks inside of his wife's stomach. A content hum passes through Amber's lips as she snuggles back against him, relaxing completely into his embrace. Her gaze moves down to the ring that sits perfectly on her fourth finger of her left hand, an everyday reminder that none of this is fake; Ray Narvaez Jr. did actually ask her to marry him, and she really is pregnant with his baby. 

"I love you. Do I say that enough?" Ray asks as he moves his lips to the skin just below her ear, pressing another kiss there, his voice coming out as a gentle and low whisper. 

"I love /you./" Amber manages to get out before she feels liquid trickling down her legs and onto the bed, and for a second she thinks she's released her bladder all over the bedspread before Ray jumps up with a loud gasp. 

"Your water just broke, holy shit, it's time, it's time." Ray pulls on a pair of sweatpants all too quickly before helping his wife out of bed, placing her shoes down in front of her on the floor. 

"You're freaking our more than I am, Ray, calm down." Amber places a hand on his shoulder reassuringly as she slides her shoes on, a surge of pain flooding through her lower regions, causing her entire body to sink to the floor, onto her knees, with a desperate and loud whine. 

Ray bends down to lift her up into his arms, hurriedly rushing her out the front door and placing her in the front seat of their car before he jogs to his side, plopping down into his own seat. 

He starts the car and practically speeds off to the nearest hospital, holding her hand the entire way there as a sign that she'll be okay. He parks the car and carries her into the hospital frantically, shouting through the emergency room, "My wife is going into labor! Someone help." His gaze darts around to the nurses who bring out a wheelchair and he places her into it, and the next thing he knows, they're being lead down a hallway to her patient's room. The nurses hook her up to an IV after struggling to change her into one of the pale colored hospital gowns. 

The doctor comes in not too long after and checks to see how dilated Amber is, his eyes wide as he averts his gaze up to them. "Take a minute, you'll have to push."

Amber turns to Ray with nervousness and fear flooding her eyes, and he gives her a loving smile, taking her hand in his as he speaks in the most genuine and reassuring tone he can muster. "You can do this, baby. You've made it this far. Not too long and we'll have a new addition to our little family." He gives her hand a tiny squeeze and presses his lips to her forehead as the doctor urges them on. 

The first push Amber gives is a little stronger than the doctor asked for, her shouts and whimpers of pure pain bouncing off the walls of the bleak hospital room. The second push causes her to grip harshly onto Ray's hand, who takes it like a man should. Her face twists into one of determination and pain and hope. The third push is a little weaker, but still allows the baby's head to start crowning. Amber's labored, shallow pants for air quicken as she pushes a fourth time, the entire head almost out.

It's then that a loud beeping noise can be heard throughout the room, and Amber gives one more hard push, causing the doctor to pull the baby the rest of the way out. A swarm of nurses rush into the room, and Ray glances up to congratulate his wife when he notices her eyelids drooping closed. 

Amber releases her grip from Ray's hand and soon, a doctor is trying to pull him out of the room. "Leave me the fuck alone! What's happening?! What's going on?!" Ray screams as he fights against their desperate attempts to get him out of the room. His eyes move up to the heart rate machine, and he notices it dropping quickly. His eyes widen and he takes Amber's hand into his own, once more, her breaths now few and far between. And after what seems to be an eternity, the beeping stops completely, and his wife's body goes completely limp, the little breaths that Ray treasured so much no longer ringing in his ears. 

"No, no, no, please don't go. Don't leave me! Amber, wake up! Please, god, please!" He begs in a shaky and broken voice as he drops to his knees, his forehead falling forward onto the bed as loud sobs emit through his lips. Tears cascade down his now pale cheeks and he feels like the entire world is pressing down onto his body all at once. The oxygen leaves his lungs as a pang of hurt hits him right in the chest. His hold on his wife's hand never falters through all of the tears and gasps for air. His other hand grips tightly to the bedspread, feeling as though he'd sink through the floor if he let go. "No.." He croaks out through a tiny little voice, shaking his head quickly in disbelief. 

And he stays like that for quite awhile. He doesn't leave Amber there, until he feels as though he can't breathe anymore. He stands up and places one last kiss to her forehead, the tears rolling down his red cheeks as he whispers to her, "I love you so much. I'm sorry." 

He pushes himself to leave, accompanied by a nurse who repetitively mumbles her condolences. In the hallway, he's met with a doctor carrying a bundle in his arms. 

"I know this isn't a good time, but would you like to meet your baby girl, Mister Narvaez?" The doctor asks in a soft and cautious tone, holding the baby out in Ray's direction. 

And Ray, of course, takes the baby into his arms, gazing down at her and examining her little features. His eyes lock onto her own, and he's reminded of Amber, a mixed sensation of sorrow and happiness flooding through his body. And his heart sinks as he stares down at little girl that captivates him and steals his affection all at once. Her little hand wraps around his finger, and he mumbles to her, "You look like your mommy. She would think you're so beautiful." His voice trails off and he takes a seat across the way on one of the benches with the baby securely in his arms, his eyes never leaving her face. 

"I'll take care of you, I promise. I'll never let you go." He speaks quietly to the bundle in his arms, before he remembers she still doesn't have a name, an idea popping into his head. "I'll call you Hope." And his words reign true. She is his hope, she's his entire universe now. And he vows to himself to dedicate his entire being to this little girl that reminds him so much of his wife. And he smiles in the saddest way possible down at his baby, knowing what he's got in store for the rest of his life. Her.


End file.
